creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kultura w Imperium Nexusa
thumb|262px|Obraz przedstawiający zebranie rozmaitych przedstawicieli społeczeństw Imperium.Kultury, jakie znajdują się na terenie Imperium Nexusa są bardzo zróżnicowane i jest ich tak wiele, jak wiele metrów kwadratowych ma to mocarstwo. Jedne mają mroczny wydźwięk, inne są odziane w różnorakie barwy. Podczas gdy jedna część kultur rozwijała się z niczego, a druga narodziła się w czasach autokracji inne powstały w trakcie demokracji, a jeszcze inne - pod zaborami. Kolejne zaś ukształtowane zostały przez podbój imperialny i nagięte by zostać znaczącymi, natomiast ostatnie powstały po imperialnym oświeceniu. Dominujące kultury Eclipsis Spośród wszystkich z dominujących w Imperium Nexusa kultur najbardziej popularna jest jedna, powstała dzięki licznym podbojom imperialnym. Nazywa się Eclipsis. Duży wpływ w jej budowę miały rozmaite królestwa wampirów, imperial demonów oraz dominia obcych. Styl łączy cztery główne cechy: brutalność, siłę, mrok i zdecydowanie. Nie chodzi jednak o zło, lecz o wzbudzenie strachu w tych, którzy są wrogo nastawieni do nich. W zamyśle kultury zachodzi założenie, że jeśli ktoś jest mroczny nie oznacza że jest zły, lecz może być dobry, choć swoim stylem może wzbudzać strach, brutalność i wrogość. Wielu mieszkańców wybiera Eclipsis, chcąc upodobnić się do monarchy. Z tego też powodu Imperium zdaje się być państwem o kolorze czerni i czerwieni, symbolizując mrok i krew, mimo faktu iż ich świętym obowiązkiem jest niesienie oświecenia na wszystkie tereny pogrążone w dzikości i anarchii. Zwolennicy Eclipsis uważają, że tylko Imperium jest cywilizacją, a wszystko inne jest barbarzyńskie i wrogie ich wyzwolonym ojczyznom. Technomagizm W Imperium wykształcił się równie swoisty nurt jak technomagizm. Polega on na połączeniu technologii z magią. Przez to dominującymi kolorami jest brązowy (kolor rdzy) i niebieski (kolor many). Wykształcił się on podczas bliżej nieznanego poza Imperium Nexusa konfliktu znanego jako Wielka Krucjata Zębatek. W trakcie swoich podbojów Lwowski napotkał cywilizację potężnych robotów korzystających z tajemniczej siły nadprzyrodzonej, dostępnej jedynie im. Obcy potraktowali przybyszy jako wrogów, ponieważ organiczne elementy były dla nich skazą. W trakcie walk udało się część planet nakłonić na swoją stronę, dzięki czemu udało się rozwinąć ich sztukę dostosowaną do imperialnych manier. I tak oto powstał technomagizm, potężna kultura jaka szybko dorównała Eclipsis. Jej zwolennicy uważają, że magia i technologia jest kluczem do dobrobytu oraz postępu. Na chwilę obecną technomagizm jest jedną z najczęściej wykorzystywanych kultur. Spotyka się jednak z szeroką krytyką, ze względu na zarzucony "kryptoseksualizm" wśród kobiecych strojów oraz w rzeźbach czy na obrazach. Monarcha jednak toleruje ten styl, mówiąc że wcale nie jest on kryptopornografią, lecz normalną kulturą, jaka wcale nie odstaje od reszty. Transhumanizm Imperium Nexusa jest państwem bardzo futurystycznym, lecz i ono ma swoją główną ambicję. I bynajmniej nie chodzi tutaj tylko o podbój wszystkich wszechświatów. Ideą przewodnią narodów jest nic innego jak transhumanizm. Szybko przeniósł się do sfery kulturowej, która sprawiła, że kultura o nazwie Transhumanizm stała się w państwie Lwowskiego jedną z głównych. Niestety - pogoń za transhumanizmem doprowadził do Krucjat Umysłów, podczas których pierwsza z nich była dosłownie wojną domową w Imperium. Na szczęście wygrali zwolennicy Arcturusa, natomiast Piękność wraz ze sługami udała się na pustkowia międzyświata, tam tworząc sobie armię robotów. Walki z nowo powstałą Jaźnią doprowadziły do reform w państwie, a ponadto zmieniły go w kształt zbliżony do obecnego. Imperium uważa, iż transhumanizm ostatecznie zniesie wszelkie granice, a sami mieszkańcy staną się bogami, mogąc w przyszłości nawet prostym mrugnięciem oka stworzyć cały wszechświat, a nienawistnymi myślami - zniszczyć. Obecnie transhumanizm pełni rolę ideologii państwowej, choć oficjalnie żadna nie pełni takiej roli. Jest najbardziej uwielbianą przez Lwowskiego i sporą rzeszę Kombinatu oraz Obywateli, a także przez ponad 80% wszystkich Mieszkańców. Każdy dąży do tej perfekcji, jednakże wiele wskazuje na to, że z perspektywy czasu Trójkąta minie jeszcze kilka, a może nawet i kilkanaście eonów, zanim całe Imperium stanie się bytem administracyjnym zamieszkiwanym przez transhumaniczne istoty. Cyborgizm Kiedy miał miejsce konflikt zwany Wojną Świtu i z części Imperium powstała Jaźń państwo uległo znacznej restrukturyzacji. Wtedy to też zaczęła pojawiać się nowa kultura. Nazwana została Cyborgizmem. Jej twórcy twierdzili, że nie trzeba zostawać w całości androidem, lecz powinno się być mieszanką. Cyborgiem. Istotą doskonałą, pozbawioną wad. Łączącą w sobie organiczną empatię z syntetyczną logiką. Kultura szybko się przyjęła, zwłaszcza wśród ras organicznych oraz kilku syntetycznych. Ponadto jej przedstawiciele umożliwili płodzenie dzieci mieszanym parom, gdzie jeden członek związku był istotą organiczną, a drugi - syntetyczną. Błyskawicznie pojawiły się wówczas pół-roboty, a droga do prawdziwego oświecenia, w postaci syntezy wszystkich genów wszystkich ras stanęła otworem. Pomimo swojej popularności cyborgizm nie znalazł w Trójkącie Bermudzkim zbyt wielkiego uznania i wciąż pozostaje kulturą dosyć odsuniętą od popularyzowania. Mimo tego paru turystów interesuje się tym stylem. W Federacji na przykład kilka elementów tej kultury sprowadził po ostatniej wizycie Kharlez, czym zaintrygował Welffa. Ten zaś polecił Hydrze zbadać dokładniej wszystkie kultury Imperium, szczególnie cyborgizm, licząc na znalezienie jakiegoś słabego punktu w wielowymiarowym państwie. Neosocrealizm Jedną z najrzadziej spotykanych, lecz doskonale znanych jest kultura określana mianej neosocrealizmu. Jest to wypisz wymaluj styl podobny do ZSRR z czasów Józefa Stalina. Przeprowadzono jednak kilka zmian. Kultura ta pojawiła się we wczesnych dniach Imperium, podczas czegoś co widnieje w historiografii nexusiańskiej jako Kampania Temostańska. Cokolwiek to było wiadomo że wojska imperialne niemalże dopuściły się wówczas ludobójstwa całego wszechświata. Neosocrealizm jest najwyraźniej powiązany z socjalistami oraz komunistami, a Federacja Westrii, kraj nexusiański graniczący z Federacją na południu, jest miejscem gdzie to dominuje. Jako jedna z najrzadziej występujących sztuk głosi że należy realnie spoglądać na wieloświat, gloryfikować komunizm jako fundamentalną wartość w transhumaniźmie oraz ukazywać monarchę i ludy imperialne jako nierozerwalny związek, który tworzy oświecone państwo. Monarcha jest sługą ludu, który jest sługą Imperium - to główne motto osób tworzącym w neosocrealizmie. Niektórzy z Kraju jednak przyznają, że styl choć jest w pewien sposób typowy dla tyranii to jednak zawiera w sobie piękno. Styl ubioru Taldara thumb|242px|Czarodziejka imperialna w stylu Taldara.Taldara to specyficzny styl ubioru jaki łączy w sobie dwa kolory - intensywny czarny oraz intensywnie pociemniony czerwony. Chodzi o to, że barwa czarna ma sprawiać wrażenie pochłaniającej wszelakie światło oraz nadzieję, natomiast czerń ma stanowić niejako poczucie tłumionej agresji w jej posiadaczu oraz mrocznej sile, jakiej posiada. Taldara oznacza nie tylko pogardę oraz nienawiść wobec wszystkich którzy są twoimi wrogami, lecz także oznacza, iż umiesz walczyć oraz nie dbasz o wrogów, a także swoich sojuszników w osiąganiu celu. Styl ten pochodzi od tajemniczego dla ludu Trójkąta ludu, który określa się mianem Tal'darimów. Nie za wiele o nim wiadomo, jedynie co to tylko tyle, iż uznają walkę za naturalny stan rzeczy oraz prawdziwy obraz życia. Styl ten stał się bardzo szybko dominującym stylem w Imperium Nexusa. Monarcha przekombinował go tak, iż wszystkie mundury wojskowe, uniformy administracji oraz odzienia oficerów policji politycznej posiadają właśnie taki kolor, który ma pokazać, że jeżeli uznają iż ktoś im grozi to wyeliminują zagrożenie. Szczególnie rozpowszechnił się wśród mieszkańców terytoriów nexusiańskich na południu wyspy Kraj. Niemal wszyscy których Federacja i inne frakcje Zimnej Wojny spotkały, byli odziani w stroje o stylistyce Taldara. Ponadto zauważyć można, iż noszący takie odzienia wydają się być niczym ciężkozbrojni rycerze Imperium, choć stan rycerski tam nie istnieje, a ponadto umiejętność walki bronią białą wykazują wszyscy Mieszkańcy i Obywatele. Wymieniony sposób ubierania się jest powiązany z kulturą Eclipsis, uznawaną przez separatystów za najbardziej mroczną nie tylko w Imperium, ale i w całym Trójkącie. Daemonicarium thumb|200px|Imperialny oficer z rasy demonów Malefic w stylu Daemonicarium.Niewątpliwie najmroczniejszą rasą Imperium są demony. W trakcie Krucjaty Demonów i Aniołów państwo zdołało podbić lub podporządkować sobie wiele cywilizacji Aniołów czy Demonów. Późniejszym najsłynniejszym, ale i najbardziej brutalnym wojownikiem, który został członkiem Bractwa Wielkiego Oka został niejaki Diablo, zaś liderem Dragonów Zemsty był tak zwany Nefalem. W trakcie bitwy o Perchise-24 do większości Imperium zaczęła przenikać nowa z pomniejszych kultur. Ze względu na pochodzenie nowy styl ubierania się nazwano Daemonicarium. Jego zwolennicy noszą często kolory czerwony i pomarańczowy, co ma symbolizować piekło. Styl ubioru polega na przywdziewaniu strojów przypominających demoniczne zbroje lub skóry. Niektórzy z mieszkańców nawet przeprowadzają modyfikacje ciała, które coraz bardziej upodabniają ich do demonów. Mężczyźni stają się silniejsi, natomiast kobiety - piękniejsze. Często ich skóra zmienia się na bladą lub czerwoną, a oczy połyskują zielonym światłem. Dorabiają sobie rogi, kopyta, skrzydła lub nawet zmieniają całą swoją sylwetkę oraz mięśnie. Obecnie styl ten uważany jest za najbardziej kontrowersyjny przez mieszkańców. Wśród mieszkańców Trójkąta Bermudzkiego nazywany jest Nexuspunkiem. Ka-net Styl Ka-net pojawił się po wielkiej wojnie z rasą określaną mianem Wielkich Przedwiecznych. Jej zwolennicy twierdzą iż ubraniem jest tak naprawdę ciało. Dlatego też wspomagają się stalą oraz własną skórą, tworząc stroje idealnie pasujące do siebie. To mroczna sztuka, gdzie dodaje się kilka wszczepów, dzięki czemu umysłowo można dostosować swoje ciało, aby ubrania były wykonane z własnej skóry, mięśni oraz elementów robotycznych. Takie rzeczy są pozbawione całkowicie jakiegokolwiek układu nerwowego lub połączenia z nim, przez co ich podpalenie, przecięcie bądź wylanie kwasu nie tworzy jakiegokolwiek psychicznego i fizycznego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Ka-net w przypadku ubioru często jest widziany jako odpychający. Co więcej rzadko kiedy można spotkać ich na terytoriach nexusiańskich na terenie Kraju. Jeżeli jednak pojawią się na jakimkolwiek terenie, imperialnym lub nie, budzą u wielu istot zarówno podziw, jak i strach. Często styl ten wykorzystywany był w anty-imperialnej propagandzie do pokazania że Oświeceni są w rzeczywistości potworami. Jednak ostatecznie okazywało się, że cała ta polityka przynosiła znikomy, a czasami nawet odwrotny skutek. Militaryzm thumb|268px|Gregorias Hax w stroju sztuki militaryzmu.n n Nexsoc n n Futuwear n n Architektura Realsoc thumb|266px|Dzielnica wykonana w Realsocu.n n Imperialissimo thumb|226px|Pokój urządzony w stylu Imperialissimo.n n Transhumania n n Biotransfer n n Zonizm n n Anterizm n n Sztuka *Neoakademizm *Neorealizm *Populi *Cyberprintyzm Mentalność *Imperium albo nic - mieszkańcy ziem imperialnych wierzą, że bez Imperium Nexusa nastanie czas chaosu i rozpaczy, ponieważ tylko zjednoczeni są dostatecznie silni by się temu przeciwstawić, zaś podzieleni staną się łatwym łupem dla wszystkich wrogów Imperium. Z tego też powodu Nexusianie wierzą, że ich federacja razem z protektoratami stanowi obszar wiecznego pokoju, demokracji, wolności i tolerancji. Obszar gdzie będą mogli żyć normalnym, a nawet wiecznym jeśli sobie tego zażyczą, życiem. *Życie po śmierci nie istnieje - *Mrok jest światłem - *Wojna to pokój - *Długoterminowość - *Wyzwolenie w technologii i magii - *Praca i walka - imperialni wierzą, że prawdziwe wyzwolenie może nastać poprzez walkę z trudami świata. A jeśli nie walczą z tymi, co odrzucają Oświecenie wówczas walczą u siebie, poprzez ciężką pracę nad samym sobą i dla Imperium Nexusa, gdyż jak wierzą walka za ideę monarchy oraz praca nad samym sobą, swoim regionem oraz Imperium stanowi klucz do pełnego zrozumienia tej idei. Społeczeństwo *Mieszkańcy - prości przedstawiciele jednego wszechświata, którzy - ze względu na słabe zrozumienie Oświecenia - nie są w stanie odkryć go w pełni, przez co są ograniczeni do swojego wymiaru. Mieszkańcy to przeważnie rozmaici obywatele danych prowincji, którzy jeszcze nie wykształcili ponadprzeciętnych zdolności arkanistycznych oraz nie stali się istotami usprawnionymi dzięki takim błogosławieństwom jak implanty bądź mutageny. Duża część z nich to również przedstawiciele świeżo co wyzwolonych ziem, natomiast niektórzy są przedstawicielami protektoratów. *Obywatele - usprawnieni pod wieloma względami mieszkańcy Imperium, pojmujący w znacznie szerszym zakresie Oświecenie, zdolni do przeprowadzenia Więzozmysłu w prymitywny sposób. Dzięki mutagenom oraz implantom mają większą siłę i szybkość, ich zdolności poznawcze nie są aż tak ograniczone jak u Mieszkańców, a na dodatek zwiększa się ich inteligencja. Wciąż jednak są ograniczeni, na przykład umierają czy nie mogą dotrzeć do Nexusa Centrum lub Mrocznej Wieży, ponieważ są wciąż zbyt zamknięci na niektóre części Oświecenia, dlatego muszą się uczyć, a jednocześnie nauczać innych, mniej rozwiniętych. *Kombinat - najwyższa grupa społeczna w Mrocznym Imperium. Nieśmiertelne istoty o boskiej wręcz mocy, są najbliższym otoczeniem monarchy, pełnią rolę wodzów, lecz nierzadko również stają do boju przeciwko niebezpieczeństwom czyhającym na Imperium. W pełni rozumieją Oświecenie i mogą przeprowadzić Więzozmysł. Są mistrzami w nich, dlatego ich celem jest nauczać innych, jak stać się takimi jak oni, to jest zrozumieć w pełni główną ideę Imperium oraz jak można w pełni wykorzystać Więzozmysł. *Hera'nesh - w zasadzie nie społeczność, co bardziej grupa indywidualistów. Przez Federację widziani jako dysydenci, punki bądź outsiderzy. To osoby, których założenia odnośnie Imperium Nexusa przez wielu zostały odebrane za niebezpieczne, jednakże nie są oni wrogami, zamiast tego będąc kimś w rodzaju dobrowolnych samotników. Z racji wysokiej tolerancji dla rozmaitych poglądów Hera'nesh najczęściej funkcjonują obok zwyczajnych ludzi, lecz ograniczają kontakty do minimum. Ochrana nie tylko nie zwalcza ich, ale również daje całogodzinną, darmową ochronę przed ewentualnymi wrogami, wszystko po to by nie stali się męczennikami, których śmierć miogłaby wyzwolić wielki antyimperialny zryw. Wierzenia *Większe Dobro - *Ateizm - najliczniejszy ruch w Imperium zaraz po Większym Dobru. Jego przedstawiciele twierdzą, że wiara oznacza między innymi nadzieję na sukces czy też odkrycie nowych rzeczy, jednocześnie twierdząc że bogowie nie istnieją, a Ci co mają niebywałe moce są tak naprawdę ludźmi lub jeszcze innymi zwyczajnymi istotami, które osiągnęły to wszystko poprzez postęp. W Imperium panuje też Gosateizm, to znaczy że Imperium Nexusa jest państwem gdzie żyją osoby wierzące w rozmaite kulty, ale jednocześnie sama federacja i jej protektoraty są ateistyczne jeśli chodzi o administrację, ustrój i służby państwowe. *Touscroyance - *Malteistyczny Kościół Imperialny - jeden z głównych ruchów quasi-religijnych w Imperium. Przedstawiciele MKI wierzą że to bogowie odpowiadają za wszelkie nieszczęścia, a federacja jest instytucją, której zadaniem jest zabicie bądź zamknięcie wszystkich sił wyższych tak, by mogły stać się wyzwoleniem śmiertelników z mąk jakie na nich sadystyczne istoty nałożyły. Członkowie kierowani są przez tak zwanych Mówców Prawdy, odpowiadających chrześcijańskim księżom. Mają spory wpływ na Imperium Nexusa, ich członkowie prowadzą ostrą politykę pro-imperialną, a jednym z głównych celów jest nienawiść wobec wszystkich istot boskich. *Upadły Panteon - Kalendarze *Nexusiański - główny kalendarz panujący w Imperium Nexusa. W jego ramach wyróżnia się 14 miesięcy, każdy po 4 tygodnie zawierający 7 dni. Jest jednak wyjątek w tej rachubie: 14. miesiąc to tak zwany dzień-miesiąc i jest czymś w rodzaju zakończenia roku i powitaniem nadchodzącego, tak jakby pauzy między jednym a drugim. Jest używany w administracji, wojsku i dyplomacji, będąc przez to oficjalnym kalendarzem państwowym. *Gregoriański - *Astralny - *Monarszy - Święta *Nowy Rok - *Święto Powstania - *Dzień Wszechzwycięstwa - *Święto Pracy - *Dzień Nauki - *Dzień Zmarłych - Tabu Pierwotne Dzikości *Pornografia - *Hedonizm - *Rozpusta - *Gniew - *Zazdrość - *Strach - *Pycha - *Skąpstwo - Rzeczy zakazane prawnie *Morderstwo - *Narkotyki - *Kradzież - *Kazirodztwo - *Niewolnictwo - en: Nexus Imperium Culture Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Kultury